peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Makes a Friend
Mark Makes a Friend is the fourth episode of Peep Show's first series which was first broadcast on the 10th of October 2003. Summary Jeremy wakes up from a crazy night with Super Hans. He knows he did "a bad thing" but doesn't know what it is. As he's cleaning up, he begins to remember possibilities of what the bad thing was, which includes strangling Super Hans with floss while yelling "Floss is boss", and smoking many spliffs at once. He still doesn't think either one of those things is "the bad thing". Mark meets businessman Alan Johnson and later runs into him at a business conference, when Mark has to walk from the hotel alone because Sophie originally promised him a ride and ended up giving his seat to a man who was lifting a woman's wheelchair. Mark admires Johnson greatly, and thinks he is not only smart and charismatic, but good-looking. Johnson takes to Mark as well, and begins influencing him negatively in regards to women. When Mark tells Johnson he likes Sophie, Johnson points out that Sophie isn't as attractive as "a supermodel, like Giselle", and that she has a "fat arse". Mark begins acting like Johnson, which includes growing a mustache. When he sees Sophie in the kitchen back at JLB, he acts rude towards her when she apologizes about the car ride, and then decides to make his move and kiss her, but gets hit in the head with the cabinet door. Johnson visits Mark at his apartment to talk business, where Jeremy embarrasses Mark by telling Johnson all the immature and uneducated things they do, like "picking teams" when it comes to Israel and Palestine because it's more fun. He remembers that he created a "mega tsunami" of bath water onto Mark's computer the night before, and purposefully spills Mark's wine on the computer so Mark will think the spilled wine is the reason it isn't working. Mark eventually decides to take up Johnson’s offer to relocate to Cardiff to go into business with him, and tells Jeremy about this over a sushi lunch, where Jeremy snaps and begins breaking his chopsticks in half, pretending to be happy but looking extremely manic. Mark begins to wonder if perhaps he has romantic feelings for Johnson, or if he is gay altogether. He rents some gay pornography to see if he would enjoy it, and winds up getting turned off and freaked out when he sees a naked penis. Johnson leaves his car (a BMW 5 series) parked near Mark’s flat and leaves Mark with his keys. Mark can't drive, but Jeremy convinces Mark to drive Johnson’s 5 series to the JLB office to retrieve Mark’s now-fixed laptop from the IT guy. Mark winds up driving well (albeit slowly) and when he sees Sophie and Jeff he tries to show off, saying the car is his, but ends up accidentally shifting the BMW into reverse and scraping the side against a dustbin. Jeremy tells Mark it's okay and that he will take the blame for the car, in hopes that this will make Mark appreciate him and their friendship. When Johnson arrives and tells them he doesn't care about the car since it's insured, Jeremy tells Johnson that Mark crashed the car, and that in addition, Mark is in love with him. Johnson is visibly freaked out, especially when Jeremy shows him Mark's gay porn. Later, Jeremy flashes back and realizes "the bad thing" was that Super Hans gave him oral sex while they were on drugs, and then said "Okay, your turn now", implying that Jeremy returned the favor. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1